inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichinose Kazuya
(Midfielder) |number= 16 (Raimon) 7 (Unicorn) |element=Wood |team= Raimon Unicorn (season 3) |seiyuu= Yuuki Kaji |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 019 Episode 037 (GO) (flashback)}} Ichinose Kazuya ( ) is one of the supporting characters. He was a midfielder for Raimon during the first and second season. In the third season he plays as a midfielder for Unicorn, America's national soccer team. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"Aki's friend from the USA. He was supposed to have died, but..."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"This comeback kid is known as the midfield magician."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"The genius midfielder who was revived. He is called the magician of the field."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Sekai Senbatsu form *''"This comeback kid is known as the midfield magician."'' Appearance He has brown hair that is swept to the left side, slightly tanned skin, and black eyes with long eyelashes. His hair style is somewhat similar to that of Fideo and Leonardo. His casual clothes consist of a light green shirt underneath a cream jacket with orange strips over his shoulders, blue trousers that are held up with a black belt and white trainers. When he tried to complete Tri-Pegasus he wore cyan t-shirt and white shorts. In the flashbacks he wears a white t-shirt with brown sleves and in the middle is a square cut up into four two are brown and the other two are white with white triangles above and below. He wore brown trousers and a belt with white trainers. Personality Aki describes Ichinose to be quite similar to Endou. He is a really nice and simple person. Ichinose also makes apparent mistakes in American sayings, twisting them around a bit. Aki corrects him, saying the actual sayings. During Season 3, he became more serious during the games and is a vital part of Unicorn's team. Ichinose or Domon might have a romantic relationship with Aki in GO as stated by Tenma when he asked Aki if she had received any call from America. Background Ichinose is childhood friends with Domon Asuka and Aki. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment, leaving Aki and Domon to think that he died. Through rehabilitation treatment, and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aki and became a member of Endou's team. Aki describes Ichinose similar to Endou Mamoru. Together with Endou and Domon, he tries to recreate the Tri-Pegasus, and it evolves to The Phoenix. Later though, in the FFI arc, he and Domon leave, hoping to play against Endou. During the FFI arc Endou, Aki and Domon find out that the injuries from his accident still hadn't healed and that he required another medical surgery and he won't be able to play soccer again if he pushes too far. Though Ichinose was able to play Endou when Inazuma Japan played against American team The Unicorn he and Domon were on but was pulled off when he fell over due to his injury and the team lost. But Ichinose exclaimed that he had a really fun match with Endou even though he was taken off the team half way through the second half. Plot Season 1 Ichinose is a childhood friend of Domon and Aki. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment in America and heared that he won't be able to play soccer again. He doesn't want to tell this bad news to Aki and Domon, so he requested his father to tell them that he had died. Through rehabilitation treatment and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aki and eventually became a member of Raimon. He surprises the both of them by getting on an earlier flight to Japan. Together with Endou and Domon, he recreated the Tri-Pegasus and it eventually evolved into The Phoenix. He became surprised when he met with Nishigaki, another childhood friend, in Kidokawa Seishuu. Season 2 Ichinose remained with Raimon during the fights against Aliea Gakuen. In the match with Gemini Storm, he used a new hisastu, Flame Dance and stole the ball from a member of Gemini Storm. In the end, Raimon won 2-1, thanks to Someoka and Fubuki. In episode 40 when Rika first met Ichinose, she immediately fell head-over-heels for him and told her mother that he was her boyfriend. Rika hopes that he would like her with her "Lovey-Dovey-Dish", a simple Okonomiyaki that she made, which Ichinose liked. Thanks to the Osaka Gals, Raimon was able to find out Epsilon's secret base, and trained there. After their match with Epsilon, Rika decided to stay on the team to be with Ichinose. Rika always calls him "Darling" from then on. In episode 59, Ichinose was one of the few members who were still in doubt about coach Hitomiko's doing and didn't want to come to Mount Fuji with her. But in the day after, they all agreed to trust her in order to know the truth. At Mount Fuji, they had their decisive match with The Genesis. In episode 61, after Gran scored a goal with Ryuusei Blade, he asks if they are really humans because of their incredible skills. Raimon won 4-3 at the end. Season 3 He and Domon leave, hoping to play against Endou as members of Unicorn. During the FFI arc, Endou, Aki and Domon find out that the injuries from his accident still hadn't healed and that he required another medical surgery and won't be able to play soccer ever again if he pushes too far. Though Ichinose was able to play with Endou when Inazuma Japan played against Unicorn, even scoring two goals with Pegasus Shot and Gran Fenrir, he and Domon were on, but Ichinose was pulled out when he fell over due to his injury. His team eventually lost, but Ichinose exclaimed that it was a really fun match for him to Endou. Endou heard Ichinose talking to Aki about his injuries, and promised him he would play fair and square. But Ichinose's coach knew about his injuries, and he was put on the bench halfway through the second half. He was grateful to fight against Endou and his team even if he was taken off the second half. After the match he was seen talking to Aki and promised to invite her to see his debut in the pro leagues. It is revealed that Ichinose had told Rika about his condition. He is later seen watching matches in a hospital bed, getting ready for surgery, which didn't happen on screen, but was mentioned. In episode 126, he returned to Japan with Domon, revealing that his surgery was successful, and had come to join the match between the original Raimon team, against the Raimon members who joined up in the later episodes (with the exception of Domon) of the Football Frontier arc and Aliea Gakuen arc, with Domon and himself on the second team. It is shown that he enjoyed the match, and Aki also mentioned that she was glad to see him playing soccer again. Inazuma Eleven GO He only appeared in Gouenji's flashback in episode 37, after Gouenji finished his conversation with Amemiya. Gouenji remembered Ichinose's goals, wishes, and situation, which he thought it was the same as Taiyou's. There was also a little reference to him, when Tenma asks Aki if she received any call from America, and she blushes. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven In the first game, you can recruit him by going to the hospital with Domon with you before the Kidokawa Seishuu match. If you do this, a cutscene will occur and Ichinose will join you after the scene. He can be recruited just before the Kidokawa Seishuu match or afterwards. Inazuma Eleven 2 In the second game, he could be recruited during the first chapter, when they tell you to recruit some players. He could be found in the station with Domon, and when you talk to him he will give you the manual for Moonsault. Afterwards, if you talk to him once more, he will join your team. If you didn't recruit him during the first chapter, he can be scouted from Hibiki by typing his name in name search. Inazuma Eleven 3 In the third game, you must choose him in the machine to recruit him. Then you can find him on the Raimon soccer field. Be aware that, in order to recruit him, Endou must be in your team. You must defeat him 3 times. Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Ichinose, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukaba's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Domon Asuka *'Player': Kino Aki *'Player': Urabe Rika After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna Points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Ichinose, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Player': Dream *'Player': Kino Aki (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 154 *'TP': 197 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 71 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 154 *'TP': 197 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 71 *'Freedom': 36 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Raimon form *'GP': 127 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 75 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 61 *'Freedom': 6 ---- Unicorn form *'GP': 130 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 72 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 71 *'Freedom': 0 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 124 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 96 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Technique': 98 *'Block': 101 *'Speed': 113 *'Stamina': 82 *'Catch': 72 *'Lucky': 75 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 66 *'Lucky': 81 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 144 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 88 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Sekai Senbatsu form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Sekai Senbatsu form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A ---- Sekai Senbatsu Kai form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * * * * * Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Unicorn form * * * * ---- Raimon form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= * Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ryuugaku Team' *'Zennihon Youth A' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'America Tairiku Senbatsu' *'Inazuma '10' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'Inazuma Legend' *'The Woods' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Kaminari Japan' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Spark' *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *Ichinose has two forms in Inazuma Eleven 3: Normal (Unicorn), and Raimon form (obtainable by Super-Link). *He is known as the "Mid-Field Magician". **Though in the English dubs he is known as the "Field Magician". *He is also known as the "come-back kid" **This probably led to the attribution of the skill "Fukkatsu" aka "Comeback Kid!" in Inazuma Eleven 3 to Ichinose's moveset in his Unicorn form. Navigation de:Erik Eagle es:Erik Eagle fr:Erik Eagle it:Erik Eagle nl:Erik Eagle vi:Ichinose Kazuya Category:Raimon B